Nuckal
Nuckal is a minor antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Skulkin General of Lightning, he is good friends with Kruncha. He is hyperactive and crazy, making him the opposite of Kruncha. However, by comparison, he is intelligent for a skeleton. Background Way of the Ninja Nuckal and Kruncha accompanied Samukai and several Lightning Skulkin in attacking Four Weapons Blacksmith in search fo the Map to the Golden Weapons. While Kai and Nya were distracted by the foot soldiers, the two generals snuck into the store to search for the map. Nuckal became distracted with one of the samurai helmets and quickly got into a fistfight with Kruncha after each accused the other of not looking hard enough. Their fight however caused a chain reaction of destruction around the shop, eventually revealing the map which the generals claimed. The two retreated to the Skull Truck where they were ordered to capture Nya, and left to the Underworld with her. The Golden Weapon Nuckal accompanied Samukai's forces to the Caves of Despair in search of the Scythe of Quakes. While there, he and Kruncha oversaw one of the conveyer belts until Jay alerted the skeletons to the Ninja's presence. He then rallied behind Samukai and attacked the Ninja, though was forced to retreat when the Ninja unlocked Spinjitzu. Never Trust a Snake He is a substitute teacher at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys with Nuckal, tied up with a rope thanks toLloyd's revenge scheme with the help of Pythor. Tick Tock The Royal Blacksmiths He appeared with Nuckal cheering the Serpentine's performance and jeering the Ninja. All of Nothing Nuckal and Kruncha arrive in the Serpentine's Underground Fortress with the rest of the Skulkin to fight theSerpentine. The two Generals take on Skales together, Nuckal flailing about and babbling to distract theHypnobrai General while Kruncha sneaks behind him to strike. The Day of The Great Devourer He and Kruncha partake in the Take Back Ninjago rally. Ninjaball Run Kruncha and Nuckal participate in the Ninjaball Run competition using a Skull Truck. While they were successful in taking out Lloyd, though, they crash in the Glacier Barrens. The Invitation When Kai became a fighter in underground slither pits, he defeated Kruncha before rejoining the ninja. Nuckal then took the chance of telling off the beheaded Kruncha by kicking his head. The Greatest Fear of All Appearance Nuckal has a large head with spikes and a metal patch bolted over one eye. He is the only general to not have the elite bone armor. Weapons He is seen wielding the Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe on the official Ninjago website, though in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he typically uses a Silver Dark Blade. Trivia *Every set that Nuckal appears in includes a spinner. *He and Kruncha appear in "The Royal Blacksmiths" amongst the crowd at the talent show. They both cheer at the snake's performance, while they boo at the Ninja. *He and Kruncha have their own theme music in the episodes that play when they appear. *His name is a pun on the word "knuckle" as in a bone within the hand. *In the episode "The Golden Weapon," he loses a tooth. However, two episodes later, his teeth appear to be normal once more, only for it to fluctuate yet again in "The New Masters of Spinjitzu," where two teeth are missing. *He and Kruncha were substitute teachers at Darkley's School for Bad Boys. *Nuckal is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be bought for 100,000 studs. *In "The Invitation", either his and Kruncha's voices are switched, or their character models are. **It may have been a mistake with the character models, since the scene with the two shows Kruncha acting with Nuckal's characteristics. *In the LEGO Ninjago: Official Guide, he is mistakenly given Kruncha's description. *Due to some traits that he possesses, Kuckal may be the undead equivalent of Jay. **He is the Skulkin general of Lightning, and Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. **He is arguably the most comical and least intelligent Skulkin general, and Jay can be seen as the most comical and least intelligent of the Ninja. **He often doesn't think plans through (when he is allowed to make decisions), and Jay doesn't usually think his own plans through (a notable example would be in the episode "Stiix and Stones"). **His best friend is the toughest of Skulkin generals (Kruncha), and the Ninja Jay is closest to is the toughest Ninja (Cole). Appearances *2173 Nuckal *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2518 Nuckal's ATV *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" **"The Golden Weapon" **"King of Shadows" **"Weapons of Destiny" **"The New Masters of Spinjitzu" **"Return to the Fire Temple" **"Never Trust a Snake" **"Tick Tock" **"All of Nothing" **"Day of The Great Devourer" **"The Invitation" **"The Greatest Fear of All" *''Ninjago: Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Knuckal.png nuckal.jpg|Nuckal (note his spikes are white) KrunchaAndNuckal.png Caves of despair ep2.png|Kruncha and Nuckal at Caves of Despair looking for the Scythe of Quakes Spinner.jpeg|Nuckal on his spinner 5370917740_ae4c9352a5.jpg NewMastersDerp.jpg|Nuckal with the golden weapons NoEye35.png SoRCNuckal.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Nuckal Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Generals Category:Lightning Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Skulkin Category:Skeletons Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Characters With Theme Songs Category:2015 Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males